turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
North America
North America is a continent in the Earth's northern hemisphere and almost fully in the western hemisphere. It is bordered on the north by the Arctic Ocean, on the east by the North Atlantic Ocean, on the southeast by the Caribbean Sea, and on the south and west by the North Pacific Ocean; South America lies to the southeast, formerly connected to North America by the Isthmus of Panama, until the digging of a canal in the early 20th century. The cultural definition of "North America" can be different from the geographic one. Frequently when people say "North America", they mean the United States, Canada, and Mexico, excluding the Central American nations. Even more conservatively, some people use "North America" to refer to the US and Canada only, excluding Mexico. (Even Mexicans themselves sometimes use "norteamericanos" to mean people of the USA, which inaccurately excludes Canada.) For this article, the broadest definition is used, stretching all the way down through Panama. North America in Crosstime Traffic In a number of alternates explored by Crosstime Traffic, North America's history and geography had radically altered, depending on the break-point. In one, the Vikings had completely settled North America. Footage taken in this alternate was shown to Jeremy Solters and his fellow students in US history class. In another, China had settled it. In another, Old World civilizations had developed later, meaning that Native American cultures were the most advanced. In another, the American Revolution never took place and North America was a contented colony of the British Empire, which ruled three-quarters of the world by the late 21st Century. In another, Europeans had never discovered North America and the Native Americans still had a Bronze Age level of technology. North America in The Disunited States of America North America was divided up among numerous small countries. In the late 18th century, the United States declared independence, only to fall apart by the early 19th, with each individual state becoming an independent country. The regions to the north, west, and south followed a similar pattern soon after. In the early 20th century, the Great War was fought in North America and other continents. North America in In High Places In an alternate where the Great Black Deaths killed 80% of 14th-century Europe's population, North America went undiscovered by the Old World for centuries. During the 21st Century, both the Christians of Northern Europe and the Muslims of Southern Europe and North Africa discovered the land beyond the ocean and found that its copperskinned natives, still in their Bronze Age, could not stand against muskets and cannon. Both Christians and Muslims were on the point of starting colonization but had not yet seriously embarked on it. On reaching the home timeline and flying off to the United States, the young soldier Jacques from the Kingdom of Versailles realized that in this timeline, the process of conquest and colonization had been carried out long ago. North America in A Different Flesh When Europeans traveled to North America, they discovered it was inhabited by creatures long extinct in the Old World. The most important of these were the sims, a species of creatures that resembled human beings, but were very primitive. The Europeans found themselves in conflict with sims, especially as many people left Europe to start a new life. North America was colonized primarily by the English throughout the 17th and 18th centuries. Concurrently, the English monarchy had grown increasingly absolutist, sparking a steady stream of migrants. In the mid-18th century, the English colonies had had enough of England's tyrannical rule, and rebelled, becoming the Federated Commonwealths of America in 1738. North America in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' The North American countries of the United States and Canada came under the rule of the [[Germany (In the Presence of Mine Enemies)|Greater German Reich]] after it won the Third World War. As part of his reforms, ''Führer'' Heinz Buckliger planned to ease German rule in North America. When he visited Heinrich Gimpel's office, Buckliger asked him for data which would help in implementing this aim. North America in "The Pugnacious Peacemaker" In the timeline where Allister Park settled, North Skrelleland (North America) had been colonized in the Middle Ages by Vikings and Irish. North America in Southern Victory )]] North America was divided into three separate countries after the War of Secession in 1862; the United States, the Confederate States, and the Empire of Mexico. The Dominion of Canada was granted nation-status by the United Kingdom at the end of the 19th century. Alaska remained under Russian control. At the end of the Great War (1914-1917), Canada and Newfoundland were conquered by the United States, and ceased to exist as independent nations. As late as 1945, they were occupied territories in a bizarre legal limbo. The Republic of Quebec was granted independence in 1917, and its status was recognized by many nations of the world. Although it had no hope of becoming a world power, Quebec remained a peaceful, contented nation in the decades to come. After the Second Great War (1941-1944), the United States occupied the entirety of the Confederate States (which also ceased to exist as a nation), with the hope of one day making the former Confederacy a part of the United States again. Given the overall restive climate of the region in 1945, that would clearly be a Sisyphean task. The Confederate state of Texas (less the newly re-formed U.S. state of Houston) seceded from the C.S. during the last days of the Second Great War, and became a Republic. It immediately submitted to occupation by U.S. forces and collaboration with their stipulations, and showed no ambition for achieving true autonomy. Some wondered if the US planned to annex Texas. Also during the Second Great War, uprisings in Canada and Newfoundland were suppressed by the U.S. Only Quebec remained neutral and at peace through all that time although it did supply occupation troops to help keep Canada pacified. By 1945, there were only two regions of North America that were not in the U.S. sphere of influence. One was the sparsely populated Alaska, still controlled by Russia, which had no resources to attack other nations, nor did any other nation have the desire to attack it. The other was the war-weary Mexico, a longtime C.S. ally which had been partially occupied by the U.S., although the victorious nation had no desire to retain that territory after the war. North America in ''The Two Georges'' North America was controlled by Britain. The Holy Alliance had a toe-hold in Nueva España and Russia in Alaska, but the continent was dominated by the massive North American Union.Map ''The Two Georges'', frontispiece. North America in Worldwar North America was attacked by the Race's Conquest Fleet in 1942. Mexico and all the Central American nations were quickly subdued and were recognized as Race colonies after the Peace of Cairo in 1944. However, the Anglophone countries were able to fight off the invaders. The United States became the main power on the continent, with Canada (which was too cold for Race habitation) in its sphere of influence. See also *Sunset Lands, for North America in Through Darkest Europe. *Terranova, for North America in the Atlantis Series. References }} Category:Continents Category:Crosstime Traffic Category:A Different Flesh Category:The Disunited States of America Category:In High Places North America Category:The Pugnacious Peacemaker North America North America Category:Worldwar